Events and Festivals
Kingdom Events Council Chairman Election This event takes place on the 30th day of the year at 1AT. A new chairman is elected every year by a selected representative of each sector (e.g the Scholars). Related page: Council Astral Day Astral Day takes place every year on the 20th. The sky is dark the entire day, said to be because the god Sol has come to Earth on Astral Day. The day is made up of multiple events: a prayer at 2 MT and a Child of Ena Contest. Waf bugs are shown flying around, and rare flowers called Light Flowers can be found on the day, though they look very similar to Waf bugs. You can also get Rainbow Flowers from forest dungeons (NB. only Forest Trail and Deep Woods?). Special monsters will also appear on the Forest Trail, and it is said that if you defeat them, something amazing will happen. Children also wear grass or metal masks meant to symbolise Sol, and ask adults for candy. You may get hit with a stink bomb if you don't give them anything. Hold any sweet dish in your hands and you'll automatically give it to children who ask you for candy. Sweet dishes are the desserts you can make at the kitchen in your house (such as Flan, Bowa Jelly, etc.) Child of Ena contest The contest begins at 1 AT at the Royal Arena. Two children win, one of each gender. The two children who win become the "Children of Ena" until the next Astral Day. ;Participation conditions :Confirm: Age is adult. Unmarried. :Estimate: Many relationships. Jobs. Charm. Seed Sowing Day Every year on the 25th, citizens plant gheat wheat seeds. This is the only time that these seeds are available. Wheat Harvest Every year on the 5th, citizens simultaneously harvest and turn in the wheat they planted on 'Seed Sowing Day.' Harvest Festival Every year on the 8th, the citizens of Elnea Kingdom celebrate the Harvest Festival. If you visit the tavern, you can eat a special meal with various benefits (see below). A member of the Farming Society is chosen to have a stall at the Fountain Plaza and sell various items for people to buy. Prayer of Fertility The prayer takes place at 2 MT in Shiznee Temple. Fishing Tournament The Harvest Festival is the only day where you can buy Matra Fighter to catch the various forms of Matra. People in the kingdom compete to become the Fishing Master for the year. You can participate by delivering your matra catches to the delivery house before 2 ET. The results come out at 2 ET. Scavenger Hunt Pom Fruit Pictures and toys are hidden in bushes for children to find. Tavern Special meals with fortune telling are being sold Adult Child Other * Funeral (Shiznee Temple B1) ** 2MT any day except on holidays. 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 9, 10, 11, 13, 14, 15, 17, 18, 19, 21, 22, 23, 25, 26, 27, 29, 30. * Wedding (Shiznee Temple 1F) ** 1AT on a designated date. 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, 12, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 21, 23, 24, 28. * Birth of baby (Home) ** 1NT. 1 - 30. * Death of citizen (Home) ** 1NT any day except the day before a holiday. 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10, 12, 13, 14, 16, 17, 18, 20, 21, 22, 24, 25, 26, 28, 29. Category:World Neverland: Elnea Kingdom Category:Plot Job-Related Events For more information concerning job-related events, please visit this page. Limited Events For more information on limited time events, please visit this page.